An Outside Observation
by myrmidryad
Summary: SLASH - don't like, don't read. Short oneshot featuring a renegade young sorcerer as he tracks Arthur and Merlin in the woods outside Camelot. Little does he know that Merlin is also a warlock. T for character death, but not Arthur or Merlin.


Random oneshot inspired purely by their poses on the front of the second DVD boxset. No joke, I looked at that one day as it languished next to my computer and thought, "Hmmm, that's a pretty awesome pose. Merlin's obviously killing someone (or something like that) and Arthur's being all serene about it. I like it. Who could he be killing? Ooh, look - a plotbunny!"

**DISCLAIMER**: Insert witty disclaimer here, because I own nothing.

* * *

He was cold with rage as he watched from the cradle of the tree. The Prince and his dark-haired manservant were walking through the forest, half-crouching, prepared for sorcerer attacks. Well, they certainly wouldn't sense him. Darek was a young man just out of his teens, one of a band of renegade sorcerers who called themselves the Riders. They had worked under the Order of Four, who were led by Tauren himself. But Tauren was dead. And the Riders were out for revenge.

Starting with Uther's son.

Darek inched forward, using magic to quiet the noises his feet made as he slipped from the tree and followed the Prince stealthily, creeping behind them with the cold, calculating stalk of a hunter. He followed them for a few minutes, getting used to their pace, measuring them up. A shame the manservant was there – he was probably innocent. But innocents sometimes had to suffer for the good of all, and Arthur's death was in the interest of the greater good. Darek wouldn't harm the other man if he could help it though. He wasn't that sort of person.

The pair stopped in a clearing, close to each other, speaking in low murmurs, and Darek frowned, stepping closer silently, trying to hear what they were saying. He couldn't hear the words, but it was obviously something personal – the Prince's tone was not commanding, but soft, and the manservant's was slightly amused. Darek pushed it out of his mind – the Prince's personal dealings with his servants were none of his business. Especially as he was the one who was going to make sure Arthur never had any dealings with anyone ever again.

So Darek crept closer, staring out from behind a crop of ferns with narrowed eyes. The manservant was in the way, and he couldn't risk going around. He would have to wait till they moved again. In the meantime, he settled down to watch the Prince and his manservant as they talked.

The Prince sighed loudly, saying, "_Mer_lin," loud enough for Darek to hear before the manservant – Merlin – cocked his head and shrugged. Darek silently cast a spell to enhance his hearing – he might garner some useful information before he killed the Prince.

"Sorry," Merlin said apologetically. "I just…forgot. I'm a bit useless today." He added miserably.

Arthur sighed. "How late did you stay up with Gaius last night, Merlin?"

"Almost all night." Merlin admitted. "But he was so sick, Arthur! I couldn't just…"

"It's okay." Arthur interrupted softly. Darek could see a slice of his face, compassionate and warm, over Merlin's shoulder. "I know how much he means to you. But he'll be fine, Merlin. You'll make _yourself_ sick like this."

Merlin sighed and rolled his head back on his neck. "Sorry." He said again, and Arthur huffed.

"Don't be stupid." And to Darek's shock, he grabbed his manservant's hands in his own. "Just don't torture yourself over this, okay? I hate seeing you like this." He reached up and touched Merlin's face, and Darek had to tell his eyeballs to get back in their sockets. This was _not_ a normal relationship for a Prince and his servant. Hell, this wasn't a normal relationship for any two men!

Merlin nodded heavily. "Okay."

"Good." Arthur stepped closer and folded the dark-haired man into his arms, one hand going under Merlin's arm to finger the inky strands at the back of his neck. Merlin sighed and relaxed into him, his own arms holding Arthur lightly around the waist. Darek's senses were open, and he felt the deep calm surrounding the two men like an aura. Arthur stepped back slightly and put his hands around Merlin's neck, his thumbs brushing his manservant's jawline. And Darek froze in absolute shock as they kissed, gentle and sweet and familiar.

He couldn't move till they stopped, Arthur's smile just visible past Merlin's head. "Okay?" He asked again, and Merlin nodded.

"Okay."

They turned, and Darek's thoughts returned in a flash. Whether the Prince preferred men or women was no concern of his – he would not be so sweet with his servant if he was a sorcerer, that was for sure. Darek had his orders, and he would carry them out. So when Arthur presented his back to him, Darek stretched out his hand and shouted, "_Ăŋréaar utuғaђ svełŧ – Artūґ!_"

And suddenly, far faster than should have been possible, the manservant was there, hand outstretched, golden light building up from his palm like a miniature sun. His expression was fixed and stern; Arthur's shocked, but not as shocked as he should have been. Darek realised in a hideous lightning strike of shock just how badly he had misjudged the situation, his last conscious thought before the golden light reached him, _we were wrong. The Prince is not his father_…

And then he died, a whisper of life leaving his body, borne heavenwards on a surge of golden light.

In the clearing, Arthur stared as Merlin turned to face him, his hand falling going to Arthur's face. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously, fingertips skimming over Arthur's cheek. "Did he get you?"

"Are you kidding?" Arthur breathed, still surprised by the speed of the moment. "You moved faster than lightning, Merlin!"

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded. "As long as you're alright." He whispered, and Arthur smiled.

"I'm always alright with you around." He touched Merlin's forehead, brushing a strand of hair from his face. Merlin smiled, lighting up Arthur's world, and everything settled back into calm perfection around them.


End file.
